


Sól

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Miniatury współczesne (druga połowa XX w.) [4]
Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Panna Wierzchoń narzeka na duchy ginące we dworze rzeczy, a pan kustosz zostaje obdarowany bibelotem o ciekawym kształcie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.

Kiedy tylko wróciłem do dworu i wszedłem do kuchni wypełnionej przyjemnym ciepłem bijącym od pieca, natychmiast zostałem obstąpiony przez pannę Wierzchoń i Bigosa.

\- Pan sobie jeździ gdzieś w najlepsze, a tu się dzieją dziwne rzeczy - powiedziała panna Wierzchoń z wyrzutem, pogardliwie patrząc jak rozkładam na stole przywiezione z P. segregatory.

Bigos zezował łakomie na siatkę z wiktuałami, które również przywiozłem.

\- Dziwne rzeczy? - zapytałem. - Czyżby zaczęła pani wierzyć w duchy?

\- Koleżanka Wierzchoń słyszy głosy - odezwał się Bigos, zaglądając do siatki.

\- Doprawdy? - zdziwiłem się. - Na pewno nie doznała pani urazu głowy w dzieciństwie?

Panna Wierzchoń zacisnęła usta w irytacji.

\- Pan tu sobie żartuje, ale jak pan pojechał po te segregatory, a później Bigos poszedł do domu wczasowego w Janówce, to usiadłam w bibliotece, żeby zapoznać się z historią wolnomularzy z książek, które zebrał Czerski. Zapadł zmierzch, więc zapaliłam światło i nagle usłyszałam szept dochodzący nie wiadomo skąd. Coś szeptało: "Uciekaj... Uciekaj stąd...". Myślałam, że umrę ze strachu.

\- Zasnęłaś i po prostu coś ci się przyśniło. - Bigos dobrał się do kiełbasy, którą przywiozłem.

Panna Wierzchoń łypnęła na niego złowrogo i odebrała mu kiełbasę razem z siatką.

\- Nic mi się nie przyśniło - spojrzała na mnie. - Ale właśnie dlatego, panie kustoszu, uważam, że dzieją się tu dziwne rzeczy. - Po chwili dodała: - I zniknął dywanik z gąbki, który leżał w łazience przed wanną. I solniczka.

Bigos spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Też duchy?

Ja się nie odezwałem, bo prawda była taka, że to ja zabrałem dywanik. Oczywiście nie z chęci zysku, tylko dlatego, że miałem zamiar zastawić na naszego "ducha" pułapkę. Zaginiona solniczka jednak nie była moją sprawką.

\- Jakie duchy? - zezłościła się panna Wierzchoń. - Pierwsze słyszę, żeby duchom potrzebne były dywaniki łazienkowe albo sól. Ale, jak mi pan kustosz świadkiem, jeśli to ty to wszystko zabrałeś, żeby robić jakieś głupie kawały, to pożałujesz i śniadania będziesz robił sobie sam.

Bigos wystraszył się nie na żarty.

\- Baśka, no co ty? Po co mi solniczki i gąbka z łazienki? Przysięgam, że to nie ja.

Panna Wierzchoń popatrzyła na niego badawczo, ale chyba podobnie jak i ja, doszła do wniosku, że Bigos mówi prawdę. Wizja utracenia codziennej porcji jajecznicy z kiełbasą działała na niego lepiej niż serum prawdy.

\- W każdym razie uważam, że powinniśmy być czujni i mieć oczy szeroko otwarte na to, co dzieje się we dworze - panna Wierzchoń oświadczyła z mocą, a Bigos skwapliwie jej przytaknął.

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Była to panna Marysia.

* * *

Kiedy następnego ranka (godzina dziesiąta!) obudziłem się z ciężką głową, pierwszą rzeczą, na którą padł mój wzrok, była figurka stojąca na stoliku obok szezlonga, na którym spałem. Nie było jej tam wcześniej, a po bliższych oględzinach okazało się, że była to solniczka. O bardzo nieprzyzwoitym kształcie.

Nasze "duchy" miały dziwnie znajome mi poczucie humoru.


End file.
